


Minho The Candy Stealer

by barryolivers



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Meh, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryolivers/pseuds/barryolivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thominewt trick or treating. Minho wants more candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minho The Candy Stealer

"Come oooon!" Thomas whined, adjusting his fangs in his mouth. "We’re gonna be late!"

Newt squinted at him, wincing slightly at the burn from his contacts. “We’re trick or treatin’, Tommy.”

"Has no time!" Minho called, coming out of the bathroom. Thomas laughed, muffled through the fangs, at the sight of Minho. "What you laughin’ at, slinthead?" Minho said, raising a brow.

"What happened?" Thomas said, doubling over. Newt had a smirk on his face.

"Amazingness." Minho mumbled, smudging the last of his makeup.

"They don’ care anyways," Newt said.

Minho shrugged. “I’m gonna be the best damn zombie anyone ever saw.”

Thomas deadpanned. “We’re 17 and 16 years old, of course we have the best costumes.”

Newt nodded. “We’re too old for this.”

Minho shrugged, grabbing a bucket, and leaving. “You complaining?” He called from outside.

Thomas and Newt exchanged looks, rolling their eyes as they left themselves.

———————————/——————————

"That kid has more candy than us." Minho whispered, as they walked from the house they knocked on. Thomas and Newt looked to where Minho was looking.

"They are a bloody child, Minho." Newt commented.

"I’m takin’ their candy." Minho mumbled, crossing the street.

"No!" Newt and Thomas said in unison, chasing after him.

Minho had gotten to the child, and swiped the candy. The mom looked as though they were going to slap Minho when Thomas and Newt got there.

"I’m so sorry." Thomas mumbled, not catching the gaze of the mother, as Newt fought to get the candy from Minho. Minho huffed, throwing it at Newt, running off.

"Again, sorry." Newt muttered, watching Thomas run after Minho, shouting profanities. With a laugh, Newt followed, trailing behind because of his limp.

**Author's Note:**

> meh. happy halloween~


End file.
